Notable KnowYourMeme Users
All admins, mods, and users listed in order of their fame's/notoriety's magnitude. Admins All KnowYourMeme admins are notable, but the most notable among them is unquestionably Don Caldwell who has gained a 'Meme God' style of persona glorified and mythologized throughout the KnowYourMeme website and forums. Other particularly iconic admins have included Brad, Amanda, and Adam. * Don * Brad * Ari Spool * Amanda B. * Adam * Matt Mods Note: Banned mods are in the Banned Users section below. Of the KnowYourMeme mods, the most noted one is usually RandomMan, followed closely by Captain Blubber, Jacob, ParticleMare, Twenty-One, and Blue Screen of Death. * RandomMan * Captain Blubber * Jacob * ParticleMare * Twenty-One * Blue Screen of Death * HolyCrapItsBob * mona_jpn * Triple Zed * Alex Mercer Users It's hard to stand out when you lack the power of a mod or the edge of a banned user, but that never stopped controversial users such as Bill-Stan (aka Zegorykz) and Mistress Fortune, as well as other notable users such as Derpy Vaz, Adam DeLand, and Zancrow. * Bill-Stan ''(aka Zegorykz)'' * Mistress Fortune * Derpy Vaz * Adam DeLand * Zancrow Banned Users Calling a banned user notable is much like calling last place the first place trophy of losers -and KnowYourMeme's Loserest Loser trophy is clung to by the hands of trolls, shitposters, and controversial figures such as Epyc Wynn, Emperor Palpitoad, Pachirisu, Arcanine, and LisaLombs. While not every user has an easy time fitting in and some even get bullied by mods, these users as well as numerous others went well out of their way to make a name for themselves. * Epyc Wynn: As one KnowYourMeme user put it, Epyc Wynn is a "shitposting enigma;" for full information on Epyc Wynn click here:' '''https://epyc-wynn.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Bans_and_Achievements. ** Banned thrice for varying reasons *** Ban 1: By the mod MSPaint who did it for personal reasons; it was undone by Amanda B. after she was informed by Epyc Wynn *** Ban 2: Forum-section ban by Don who did it due to complaints from mods toward Epyc Wynn which triggered a feud between the mods and admins *** Ban 3: Banned for the official reason of spam ** Repeatedly insisted he was being targeted by mods with trumped up false charges ** Heavily criticized mods and posted forced memes/jokes in Riff Raff most users '''everyone' found annoying ** Triggered drama between mods which nearly caused some to leave ** Created the KnowYourMeme Picardia Ball meme via an alt named "Berry Memes" *** KnowYourMeme later parodied that meme with their own version, which promoted via a pop-up, the advertising the original edit criticized ** Notable Copypasta: "The mods on KYM shouldn’t get away with rude behavior or misuse of their abilities just because everyone else is doing it or it’s fun; if you’re a mod you should be a fucking role-model and help people not become the problem." * Emperor Palpitoad * Pachirisu * Arcanine * LisaLombs * Calculator Fetishist * Lez Huarez